Arcoíris
by Misila
Summary: El arcoíris es un fenómeno que se produce cuando la luz blanca proveniente del Sol se descompone en siete colores. Siete matices con siete connotaciones distintas. Al menos para Ron.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el reto _Tu personaje preferido_ del foro _Provocare Ravenclaw_.

* * *

_**Arcoíris**_

o—o

**I. Rojo**

Rojo como el fuego, como el rotulador favorito de Ron. Como los tomates. Rojo como la sangre.

Ron nunca ha encontrado la menor diferencia entre el rojo de su sangre y el de la sangre de Harry o Hermione. Ni tampoco con la de sus otros compañeros. Ha escuchado muchas veces _sangre limpia_, _sangre mestiza_, _sangre sucia_, pero nunca ha terminado de comprender la diferencia entre una y otra. La sangre es toda roja, sea de quien sea.

Roja, y si pierdes demasiada, mueres. Aunque la tengas más limpia que el resto del mundo, eso no se ve y no hace que puedas sobrevivir con menos.

Ron no hace distinciones de sangre. Ya se dio cuenta hace tiempo de que el _rojo_ es más importante que la pureza.

o—o

**II. Verde**

A Ron no le gusta mucho el verde. Los colores fríos no son de su agrado, porque tienen poca calidez y hacen que se sienta un poco extraño.

Sin embargo, a su hermano Percy sí que le gusta. Y, además, es un color que le queda bien. Una vez, los gemelos se burlaron de él diciendo que ese gusto representaba su deseo frustrado de ir a Slytherin. Percy lo negó categóricamente.

Lo negó entonces. Una noche, Ron le pregunta, sólo por curiosidad, por qué le gusta el color verde, y Percy le explica que simplemente lo asocia a los prados y le resulta relajante. También le dice que está muy contento de haber caído en Gryffindor y le presta un libro con un montón de fotos muggles de lugares llenísimos de vegetación.

Desde ese momento, a Ron empieza a gustarle el verde. Después de todo, no sólo es el color de los Slytherins. También es el color de la esperanza.

Eso sí, tiene mucho cuidado de no dejar que Fred y George se enteren.

o—o

**III. Añil**

Generalmente, los colores favoritos de Ron son los tonos cálidos.

Hoy no. Hoy, si le preguntan, adora el color añil.

En su defensa, tiene que decir que Hermione está preciosa con el vestido de ese color, el pelo arreglado –Ron está francamente sorprendido de que su amiga haya sido capaz de domar su melena rebelde– y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro. Si Ron no fuese tan poco dado a las palabras bonitas, si pudiera ser algo menos brusco y hablar con más suavidad, se acercaría a ella y le diría todo lo que está pasando por su cabeza ahora mismo.

Pero no puede; además, Hermione está aferrada al brazo de Viktor Krum. Así que Ron se conforma con empezar a acumular rencor hacia su admirado mejor buscador del mundo.

o—o

**IV. Amarillo**

El sol es amarillo. El calor, también. El verano. Vacaciones.

A Ron le gusta Hogwarts, pero también disfruta sentado en el jardín de la Madriguera, sin nada que hacer. Al final de todos los cursos, él, Harry y Hermione se sientan en la orilla del lago y dejan que les dé el sol, tan añorado durante el invierno.

Quizá sea por eso que, cuando Ron ve llegar a Luna con su vestido amarillo, pareciendo toda ella un sol rubio y sonriente, se siente bien y decide que la chica, con todas sus rarezas y extravagancias, le cae mejor de lo que le caía la última vez que la vio. Si es que eso es posible.

o—o

**V. Naranja**

A Ron le gusta el naranja. El zumo de calabaza es naranja. El uniforme de los Chudley Cannons es naranja. Las zanahorias también. Y las naranjas, por supuesto.

Pero el naranja que más le gusta a Ron es, sin duda, el del pelo de su familia. Hay matices –por ejemplo, la larga mata de cabello rojizo de Ginny es más oscura que el pelo corto de Charlie y algo más clara que la cola de Bill–, pero siempre es naranja.

A Ron, el color naranja le recuerda a su familia. Quizá es por eso por lo que sigue a un equipo que nunca ganará la liga de quidditch. Le da la excusa perfecta para tener su cuarto de ese color y sentirse aún más en casa.

Quizá sea por eso por lo que odia tanto estar acampando en mitad de la nada con Harry y Hermione, sin saber qué buscan exactamente. Y, además, no puede pintar sus cosas de naranja. Y echa de menos a su familia, y lo peor es que ni siquiera puede intentar ponerse en contacto con ellos. Y entonces el guardapelo que lleva colgado del cuello le susurra que podrían estar _muertos_, y Ron no puede conseguir que se calle y su mal humor aumenta.

Hasta que Harry llega con unas zanahorias que ha encontrado. Ron sonríe y odia un poco menos toda esta situación.

o—o

**VI. Azul**

Ron odia el azul.

Sabe que es algo ridículo, pero desde hace semanas sus pesadillas están llenas de ese color. Y no puede evitar sentir un rechazo extremo hacia él, no cuando la mirada vacía de Fred lo persigue incluso cuando está despierto.

También tiene que enfrentarse a los ojos apagados de George. Y Ron no sabe qué es peor, porque cuando mira a su hermano le parece que su mirada es demasiado parecida a la de Fred y a veces tiene la impresión de que incluso despierto está atrapado en su pesadilla y duele tanto que le cuesta un mundo no salir de la habitación cada vez que George entra.

Ron tarda meses en reconciliarse con el color azul. No sabe cuándo vuelve a gustarle, pero su odio por él disminuye cuando, una tarde, George le pide ayuda para gastarle una broma a Ginny, con una chispa del antiguo azul, el que transmite cosas buenas, brillando en su mirada.

o—o

**VII. Violeta**

A Ron le gustan los niños pequeños, pero suele sentirse un tanto ridículo haciéndoles carantoñas.

Es por eso por lo que, a diferencia de sus hermanos, que se pueden pasar la vida poniendo caras ridículas para hacer reír a Teddy, él prefiere observarlo y, de vez en cuando, quitarle el chupete y hacerlo enfadar un poco.

Sin embargo, sabe cuándo debe parar. Una vez osó seguir cuando el cabello del bebé se había puesto de un tono violeta que le recuerda bastante a Tonks y las consecuencias fueron desastrosas. Teddy se echó a llorar como si Ron hubiera intentado matarlo, y tuvieron que venir sus padres, sus hermanos, Harry, Hermione y Luna para calmarlo. Y menuda bronca que le echó Andrómeda.

Es por eso por lo que a Ron le gusta ese indicador del nivel de enfado de Teddy. Además, Hermione suele coger al bebé entonces y hacerle pedorretas, y al pelirrojo se le cae la baba con la escena.

o—o

**Luz blanca**

Ron no puede dejar de sonreír al verla.

Está preciosa. Con su vestido blanco y sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que no le cabe en el rostro, baila con él y de vez en cuando se le escapa una risita. La ha visto crecer, y el hombre está convencido de que Rose nunca ha estado tan guapa.

Aparta la vista unos instantes de su hija y mira al que es su yerno desde hace unas horas. Lorcan Scamander observa a Rose desde el borde de la pista de baile, y por un momento Ron se reconoce en la mirada del joven, recordando cómo, hace muchos años, él miraba de la misma forma a Hermione.

Hugo lo saca de sus cavilaciones. Más alto que él y Rose, el joven anuncia que quiere bailar con su hermana. Como cuando eran pequeños y acompañaban a sus padres a alguna de esas aburridas cenas del Ministerio. Rose acepta a condición de que no la pise, y Ron se aparta para dejar a sus hijos divertirse.

Nota los brazos de Hermione rodeando su cintura y se gira para abrazarla. Su esposa también está guapísima, a pesar de las canas que los años han hecho aparecer en su pelo y las arrugas que empiezan a dibujarse en su rostro.

—Rose está muy guapa—observa Hermione.

—Claro, se parece a ti—con el paso de los años, Ron ha ido cogiéndole el truco a eso de decir cosas bonitas. Además, no está mintiendo.

—Hugo también—agrega Hermione, algo sonrojada.

—También se parece a ti.

Hermione suelta una risita.

—Bueno, pero tú también pusiste tu granito de arena.

Ron observa a Rose, que tira de Lorcan para seguir bailando con él, y sonríe más ampliamente.

—No lo hemos hecho del todo mal, ¿no?

—No lo sé—admite Hermione—. Pero me gusta que sea así, ¿a ti no?

Ron asiente. Aun con sus cosas buenas y malas, no cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Ron. Sí, Ron. Porque, con sus más y sus menos, me enamoró desde el primer libro y con sus virtudes y defectos me parece un personaje muy humano. Respecto al arcoíris, aclarar que el orden en que salen los colores no es el de las viñetitas, pero quería seguir un orden cronológico.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
